Arzy Morgot
Arzy Morgot is a reclusive and ancient drow alchemist. It is assumed she is a person of great knowledge due to her many years of research. She is believed to be skilled with magic - or at least the creation of magical or otherwise unique items - but her skill with actual spells is unknown, seeming to prefer potions and alchemy. Appearance Arzy is a drow. In her current form, she appears as a female drow with white hair and grayish skin. She is often found wearing white robes with flamboyant inlaid gold patterns. She currently appears feminine. During The Party's first encounter she had taken a male form but had previously been described as female and had hinted at the ability to change their form. It is now known she does this through alchemy, and did so to avoid witchcraft allegations. Personality Arzy is exceedingly old and, presumably, exceedingly powerful. As such, she initially acted aloof and as if she is 'above' The Party, and so often came off as somewhat supercilious to those who first meet her. Her isolation is apparently intentional and she is not believed to enjoy company of any sort. Arzy seems to act primarily out of self interest (often looking for compensation for her services), or acts in line with what he views as her allies' best interests. The latter is exemplified in when Arzy aided The Party in crossing the guarded bridge between Viren and Haven Cross unseen. In this scenario, she went in with the intentions of simply knocking out the guards with one of her concoctions, but the effect did not take hold on one of the guards, leading Arzy to execute him to keep him from knowing of the incident (despite The Party's objections). However, her hostile personality is known to soften with time, though he does not seem to have any true friends. Nonetheless, he appears to have some kind of relationship with The Resistance - specifically, Driko, whom he gifted a unique crossbow. Additionally, she does seem to have a particular sense of humor, as she found the Drow poetry written by one of the Raven's Children to be hilarious. Biography Arzy is an ancient Drow researcher that previously has lived north of Haven Cross in her magically obscured hideout (located beneath the source of water in a cave in the forest) for an extensive period of time. It is known that she was one of the first prisoners brought to The Platinum Shards, and had various items confiscated from her (most notably a gem containing the soul of a powerful underdark creature). She assumed a male form sometime after, and freely roamed the area of Elin before being prosecuted for illegal 'witchcraft', though when this occurred in her long career is unknown. It is not known what form he took during this time, but it is believed that he may have favoured a female form during this period. At some point in the past, Arzy was saved from a life threatening situation by Driko, leaving herself in her future debt and establishing her contact with The Resistance. She is known to be responsible for - or at least involved in the creation of - several inventions the organization currently uses. The full number of said creations is unknown. Recently, he has moved into the Resistance Headquarters after Driko cashed in a favour Arzy had previously owed him, and it can be presumed he plans to continue helping with Resistance operations. For instance, in the past, she has worked to cure Alyndra of her forced amnesia and enchantment placed on her in Outpost Iron and had previous identifies Asimoff's Cat Eye Ring. Inventions As previously mentioned, Arzy is responsible for many inventions used by The Resistance and, sometimes, The Party. * Specialist Hand Crossbow: A small, handheld crossbow of unique design that is capable of launching specially designed bolts with varying unique functions. It is currently unknown if multiple exist, or if they are for sale. The one that is currently known to exist was claimed to be a gift to Driko at some point by Arzy but is currently used by Sander due to unknown circumstances. * Arzy's Healing Potions: Obviously enough, potions capable of bestowing healing effects rapidly. The few encountered so far are of a yellow coloration, and it is unknown if other variants of healing potion exist from other sources. They appear to be common use within The Resistance as Daniella has dispensed multiple to The Party in the past. * Potion of Pepsi: Appears to be a more potent form of the healing potion, as above, that is powerful enough to counteract exhaustion. * Nutrition Pellets: A type of pill-based foodstuff. When one brownish pellet comes in contact with freshwater, it bubbles and morphs into a full sized, though bland, meal of starchy bread. If placed in boiling water it can form the basic basis for a simple stew. * Firework Arrows: Once sold to Cailynn, a type of arrow with a heavy canister-like head that detonates in a huge flash upon contact at high speeds. Can be used to disorient and confuse a group of enemies. Various other inventions exist, but little is known of them. For instance, she has shown the ability to produce a sleeping gas-like substance that explodes in deep red clouds. Pets Arzy has a number of creatures, both summoned and created that she uses for the completion of various tasks. She does not seem to feel an emotional sense of attachment to any of these creatures, but she values their uses. * 'Frederick: '''A mimic in the shape of a chest with retractable centipede-like legs. Unlike most mimics, it seems to be relatively tame, and responds to Arzy's commands. Its interior seems to function similar to a Bag of Holding, having been used to help Arzy in moving her belongings to the Resistance Headquarters. It was mentioned to come from the same village as Arzy, some time in the distant past. Some of The Party has agreed to calling it "Frederick," despite Arzy's objections. * '''Monodromes: '''A group of mechanical creatures introduced after Arzy moved into the Resistance Headquarters. They seem to listen to any command and complete tasks assigned to them, including tasks such as improving the condition of their location or serving food. Curt and Driko seem to be somewhat unsettled by them. She has recently begun to use these to test a larger mechanical creature that she has been working on, but needs the party to retrieve an orb of hers to power it properly. * '''A Black Ooze: '''While staying hidden in her cave laboratory, Arzy had left a large black ooze to roam the area outside her residence (which seemed to be native to the cave). It was not formally owned by Arzy, but he decided to leave it alive as it would keep the surroundings relatively clean with its acidity. It was killed by The Party shortly before their initial meeting with Arzy. * '''Shield Guardian: '''During Haven Cross' deceleration of independence, a shield guardian was deployed against them. While this was destroyed, Arzy has been put to work in fixing it. It currently requires a powerful energy source (previous attempts at using Monodromes has only led to their destruction). It is believe a soul gem, an item from Arzy's past, contains a being powerful enough to fuel it. Affiliations * 'The Party: 'Arzy had a brief encounter with The Party while they looking for a cure for Roscoe's dream-inflicted coma, which she claimed she had some experience with (or perhaps in creating) in the past. * 'The Resistance: 'Arzy is known to have had some relationship with The Resistance in the past - specifically, Driko, whom he gifted a unique crossbow that is currently in the possession of Sander through unknown means. * 'Vexilaava: '''Arzy is known by Vexilaava due to being one of the first criminals brought to his prison. It is unknown if the two have met in person previously however. Notes & Trivia * The extent and frequency of Arzy's shapeshifting abilities are unknown. She previously used potions to assume a male form and back again. * It is confirmed that Arzy is not Asimoff's Bizarro version. * Arzy has, for obvious reasons, had encounters with Vexilaava in the past. The nature of these encounters is unknown other than that he is likely the reason she is held within Elin and has been since its early years, and that Arzy insists that one should "never make a deal with a dragon." Category:Elves Category:NPCs Category:People Category:Important Category:Resistance Category:Females Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Shapeshifters